Home
by BattleHaven1185
Summary: Ron breaks up with Hermione. Hermione, hurt, goes on a small camping trip. Only Fred knows where she is. He comforts her, and they may start their life together. I think it's well written, compared to some out there. FRED NOT DEAD. R/R, please. ABANDONED.
1. We Begin

"Remove yourself and that woman from this home Ronald Weasley! I never want to see you again!" Hermione screamed at her boyfriend/fiancée of two years.

"Hermione! It's not what it looks like!" Ron shouted frantically.

"I will give you until tomorrow to pack your things. After that I swear I will use fiendfyre on them." With that, Hermione Granger left the house that she had lived in for the last year and a half. She apparated to the one place she could relax.

When Hermione was nineteen, she was very depressed from the war. She couldn't get over Percy dying. All of the Weasley's were upset, because after all, they might get angry at him once in a while, but they truly loved him. Even Fred and George got depressed because he was their older brother; he always looked out for them. So, she was thinking about the place that her parents had taken her when she was about thirteen.

Her parents had taken her to the Wakonda (Wy-uh-conda) State Park in northeast Missouri. It was filled with lush green forests and beautiful lakes. It was near/on the Avenue of the Saints, a highway in Missouri. It was also right outside of La Grange, Missouri, a quaint riverside town that only had one restaurant, and that restaurant was also a casino. She conjured up the tent that she, Harry, and Ron used during the Horcrux hunt and rented a camping space. She decided to stay there for a while.

She wrote a letter to the Weasley's and her parents so that they wouldn't be worried.

_I'm sorry that this was so sudden. But I do not think that I could stand to be around Ronald at this moment in time. He really broke my heart, how could he pick SUSAN BONES over me? I'm sorry that I'm springing this on you. If you want to find me or need to find me, Fred will know where I am. I showed him this place right after the war when he grabbed my arm while I was apparating. Love, Hermione._

She called her owl, Aurora, a barn owl, and tied the identical letters to her leg.

"One is to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the other is to my parents. You know where to go. Take any breaks you need to, okay, Love? I'm sorry for making you fly this far, but I really can't help it."

After that, she set to work setting up the tent. She preferred to do everything by hand, after all, it's done the best by hand. She honestly couldn't think of anybody lazy enough to do everything by wand. When it was set up, she stepped inside.

"This is a mess!" She whispered under her breath. She pointed her wand at the room, as she was very tired. "_Scourgify!" _ She watched as the dust wiped itself up and everything turned spotless. Even after nine years of magic, it still amazed her. When she was little she played with sticks pretending that they were wands, but it wasn't the same as now. Now she could truly work wonders, and she was grateful for that, even if others took it for granted.

She lay down in the main bedroom and thought about her life so far. She planned to become an auror, but after everything that happened during the War, she couldn't fathom anymore death or destruction. So she changed her goals, and started as an apprentice to the mental health wardens in St. Mungo's. She was due to become an actual healer in about three years; she still had a lot to learn. Hard to believe, right? No, she didn't actually need a job, because she had been rewarded with a handsome sum of money by the ministry; but what else was she to do with her life? Yes, she planned to have kids someday, and then she would take a break from work. But she would resume again when her kids started Hogwarts. She wanted four kids, at least. Not one, she hated being a single child. Not two, too much rivalry between the two for attention. Not three, where the middle child would always felt left out and neglected. But four, where there would two middle children to comfort each other and a youngest and oldest. The perfect number for her.

She fell asleep thinking about the future, and about how her childhood was ripped from her, and what little time she had as an actual child was very short. It was around one thirty in the morning when she heard a small _pop! _and was being kissed on the forehead very gently. She jolted awake, she was a light sleeper because she had to be. You never knew when a Death Eater might attack you in the middle of the night.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, trying to calm her heart rate down.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, which I don't think you are because your eyes look like Pygmy Puffs. Come here," He said, holding out his arms.

Hermione jumped into his arms, and breathed in his milk chocolate-y scent.

_Home._


	2. Chapter 2

*~Chapter 2~*

The next morning Hermione woke up in Fred's arms. They had fallen asleep after she cried into his chest for a little bit. Sometimes, it just helped to let everything out. It's better than holding everything in until the dam breaks.

She tried to get up, but found that she couldn't. Fred's heavy arm was lying across her waist, she tried to move it and barely succeeded. He had been squeezing her against him in her sleep. Wait, he wasn't asleep! He started laughing as she pushed his arm off.

They looked into each other's eyes and it seemed like time had frozen. "Thanks for staying with me last night, Gred. It means a lot to me," Hermione said in a quiet voice, breaking eye contact. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a squeeze, making her feel warm and safe. That was all that she ever wanted, really; a loving husband and kids and a nice life. Wait; did she just say husband? She couldn't be thinking these things about Fred, Ron's brother; isn't there something wrong with that? Yes, and with that she wiped her mind clean of everything that she was feeling.

"Well, I'll make breakfast. What do you want?" She asked.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon!" Fred said excitedly.

"Okay, then," and with that she apparated to the County Market about 10 miles away in Canton. Canton was slightly larger than La Grange, about two-thousand residents. County Market was right off of the highway, so she apparated under the bridge. She grabbed a skillet, a dozen eggs, and two packages of bacon. Everyone knows how the twins eat, right? Knowing him he'd eat a package and a half. _Not that there's anything wrong with that!_ She thought quickly. It's not like the twins were fat; they were actually quite thin. Wait, don't use the word fat, it's a derogatory word that hurts people's feelings. She then apparated back into the tent, and started a small fire in the fire pit outside. Within ten minutes everything was done.

She went inside the tent to get him and found him reading one of the books that she had picked up before she came here. It was "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief", her cousin Annabelle had told her that it was a good book, so she tried to read it. It was very well written, and educational about Greek mythology. Altogether, a very good read. She hoped that it would continue.

"You're interested in Greek mythology?" Fred asked. "I used to love this stuff; ask me anything about it."

"Alright, who gave the humans fire specifically against Zeus's wishes?"

"Come on, give me a challenge. Prometheus!" Fred answered casually.

"Good job, come on, breakfast is ready!" Hermione watched as his face lit up like a 5 year olds on Christmas morning. Such simple things could get him excited. At least he wasn't like some people who were still living in fear that he was going to get killed by Voldemort.

"Mmmm, this is delicious, Bellezza! Just as good as mum's!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Hermione murmured. She loved being complimented, it made her feel good about herself. She wasn't like Malfoy though, she didn't have an elephant of an ego. No, she just liked the self-esteem boost; people always liked to break it down.

"I think we should go back, though, after breakfast, Bellezza. Mum will be wondering where you are and worried sick. She'll probably already kill me for not dragging you back by your hair last night!"

"I hope she'll forgive me, she's been like my other mum for nine years…" Hermione murmured frantically under her breath. "Gosh, I was even planning on her being my real mother," she continued as a lone tear ran down her cheek. It was replaced by anger. Anyone who would pick SUSAN BONES, a blonde girl with a GPA of 1.01, over her, GPA 4.0, would have to be even worse than her. Honestly, deep inside she was glad that he had ended it. She had been unhappy, but he made her feel good about herself. That was all that she wanted. They argued too much to ever be truly happy, though.

Her train of thought was stopped by a set of arms wrapping slowly around her. She turned around to see Fred's gorgeous sapphire eyes gazing at her lovingly.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right, Bellezza? So beautiful…"

"Gred, what does Bellezza mean? It sounds Italian…"

"It's Beauty, in it's truest form. You are the essence of beauty, love." He whispered into her ear.

"Why now, Fred? We could have been together after the battle, before me and R-r-ron were together! We loved each other!"

"Yes, Bellezza, but my brother loved you as well. What was I to do? Ron wouldn't do that to me, and I wouldn't do that to him. But now I have. He doesn't deserve you, Bellezza, will you be mine?"

Hermione stood stock still as the question came out of his mouth. His beautiful, full lips.

_Oh my, what am I to do? A day after my break-up with Ron and I'm falling in love with his brother again…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I remembered this time! I OWN NOTHING ONCE AGAIN. J.K. ROWLING IS THE WONDERFUL PERSON WHO CREATED OUR CHILDHOOD, NOT ME.

*~Chapter 3~*

"Fred…" Hermione whispered. "Can I have time to think about it? Just for a little bit? I swear, I'll give you answer by tomorrow night. But until then, I need to sort out my feelings…"

Although he looked a little sad, he agreed. "Okay, I understand. Just really, really think about it okay? The offer still stands until I get married, whether it be to you or anyone else. If you need more time I'll give it to you. Anyway, let's get going!" His sad face turned into a full on smile.

"Okay, let's go. Don't want to keep Mrs. Weasley waiting!"

They started packing up the tent, which took about 15 minutes, (Hermione wouldn't let Fred use magic, same reason as before) they apparated to the burrow. Hermione looked up at the house that she loved so much. For as long as she remembered, THIS was her home, not that medium sized empty house that had absolutely no character. She was usually left home alone at that house, in this house it was full of boisterous laughter and warmth.

"Hermione! Come on! I have to tell you something!" Ginny ran up to Hermione and grabbed her arm and pulled her up 3 flights of stairs to her room. "He proposed, Hermione! I'm getting married!" Ginny was beaming, her flaming hair sort of floating around her like a halo. This was the first time that Hermione had seen Ginny this happy since her sixth year, when everyone they knew was still alive. Before the war.

"Really? Finally! Good to know that Harry finally manned up… He's been talking about doing this for about a year now, he was talking to me about it in the tent." Hermione exclaimed.

"You have to be my Maid of Honor, Mya! You're my best friend! We have so much to plan, and I have to get my dress, and OH MERLIN! I'm going to have kids within a few years… Oh my God, Hermione, I'm so excited and scared at the same time! Is that normal?" Ginny rambled on and on.

"Yes, Gin, it's completely normal to have mixed feelings. But, what's most important, you love Harry, correct? If you do, that's all you need! You guys are set for life, Harry's loaded. And you can have kids on one condition. I call being the godmother for at least one of them!"

"Oh, I love you Mya. But will you be my maid of honor? You need to be! And I don't know when I'll have a baby… But I know that if I have a boy… Oh Merlin I'm really talking about having a baby… Anyway, I want to name a boy James Sirius, I really like those names plus they mean something to Harry, being his father and godfather… We must go dress shopping! How about this weekend?" Ginny was still rambling, not that it mattered. This was one of the major moments in her life.

"Yes, this weekend is fine! I'll just have to tell… Never mind." That made Hermione start to think. Ron never could make her happy like this, like Harry made Ginny happy. Is that a sign? That she needed to move on? She has her chance with Fred, should she take it? That was when she truly decided that she would give Fred a chance, what was the harm really? Besides to her mental health, I mean really, who dates their ex-fiancée's brother? Oh well… She just hoped that Ron would be okay with it. He may not want to be with her, but he was still her best friend.

"Ginny, can I tell you something?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what is it Mya?" Ginny had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Well… You know that Ron broke up with me right? Well, when Fred came to find me in the woods we were just … he was comforting me, and we were getting along, much like Ron and I never did… and he asked me out, Gin. And I really want to go out with him, I really like him. Maybe even love, I mean I've loved him before. Does this make sense?" Now Hermione was the one rambling.

"Honestly, Hermione, I knew that you and Ron would never work out. You guy's personalities just clash way too much. You and Fred, on the other hand, you have things in common and things different. He may be a prankster, but he actually got quite a few O.W.L.s after he tried. Did you know that Mum made Fred and George retake them? They got every O.W.L. but one! They're actually really smart, and you know the saying that opposites attract? That works for you and Fred!" Ginny concluded.

"Thanks, Gin. I think I'm going to go find him now, I never gave him an answer earlier. I told him that I'd think about it."

"Go!" With that, Ginny shooed her out the door.

Hermione walked down the stairs to find Fred sitting on the couch.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked him.

"Sure," He replied. He got up off of the couch and followed her out of the door. They walked down the little path until they got to a little pond. Hermione sat down, fully expecting him to sit beside her. He did. They just sat in silence for a little while before Fred broke it.

"Well, let the cat out of the bag. What's bothering you Bellezza?"

"Nothing, I just really thought about what you said earlier, and I decided to… take you up on it."

"Really?" Fred's face was ecstatic, but wanted to make sure that she was sure.

"Yeah, Fred. I think that we could be something more than what we are. That is, if you still want me."

Instead of answering, he leaned in and gave her a long, sensual kiss. His lips caressed hers much unlike Ron's ever had. He had always had stubble, unlike Fred, who was clean shaven. He was also a lot gentler, while Ron just wanted to progress into something further. Not that Hermione ever let him. No, she believed in waiting until marriage, it was drilled into her head by her practical mother and father.

_Finally._


End file.
